narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takumi Village (Ash)
Takumi Village (匠の里, Takumi no Sato; Literally meaning "Village of Artisans") is one of the notable villages of the . While previously thought to have been diminished of all military power following the efforts of and his companions thwarting their attempt of revenge on the . Despite being unsuccessful in their attempts, their leader that succeeded , otherwise known as Yoshihira, decided against such an inconvenient goal and instead returned to his so-called slavery for the Five Great Shinobi Countries. However, among the masses of blacksmiths that exist within the said village, dedicating each and every day to producing weaponry of the highest quality, there lies secrets only known to the highest echelon of Takumi Village. Secrets that will, according to Yoshihira, "shake the Shinobi world down to its roots." Alas, very few truly know the purpose behind this statement; so in the eyes of the world, the village continues to be little more than a factory to reap from. History Founding The (戦国時代, Sengoku Jidai) was an era of constant, bloody conflict. Isolated factions battled against one another for territory, resources and above all, for survival. The Shinobi world comprised primarily of animals that battled one another for supremacy. It was a jungle, and whoever survived came out on top. Across this rabid battlefield were a certain faction of individuals. Opportunistic and power-hungry, they were scarcely known due to their disengaged nature with the conflicts surrounding the world. However, they were named Shijū Faction (四獣閥, Shijū-batsu). They were blacksmiths of the finest caliber, who used their masterful skills as a means to earn plentiful sums of money from the Shinobi who thought of them as little more than cowards. Following the years of conflict, their leader, , found an isolated stretch of land between dozens of different rivers, each appearing with unique geographical features that made the process of smithing, perhaps, even more efficient. Conquering the unoccupied mass of land, Seimei expanded it into multiple smaller factions in order to continue the production of his weaponry. Eventually, the whisper of their smithing prowess would reach the ears of the , whom would easily become their clients due to the increasing tensions among the various villages. Establishing themselves as an independent colony, Seimei would label their country as the (川の国, Kawa no Kuni), with their village being titled Takumi (匠, Artisan) by the other villages, for their craftsmanship was surely no less than an artisan. Betrayal As a result of several years of service, Seimei felt a sense of entitlement from the other countries that would accept the copious amounts of weaponry that Seimei and his henchmen produced. Demanding an equivalent position in the Five Great Shinobi Countries and a form of "tribute" by way of a , Seimei confronted the in this endeavour. However, due to his arrogance, the Kage almost immediately pitted into combat with him. Effortlessly passing through his "mediocre" weaponry (in comparison to their Ninjutsu), the and his associates killed him, returning his corpse to the established Takumi Village. Futile Vengeance Their betrayal lead the village to once again realize isolation as their primary means of obtaining power. By excluding themselves and their weaponry production to only the small villages surrounding them, they were able to produce four tools of, what they considered to be, "absolute power." These were the , , and an unnamed . Training four Shinobi specifically to use these weapons to their highest caliber, the Takumi Village sent them out to revive their leader, Seimei, through the use of a massive chakra source in conjunction with these weapons - the . However, in their attempt to do so, the were killed by the combination of forces from and , clearly showing their lack of so-called "power". Opportunistic Revival Government Military Standard Shinobi Forces Execution Corps Four Celestial Symbols Men Takumi Sentinel Economy Smithing Exports Agriculture Trading Partners Five Great Shinobi Countries Others Geography Known Residents *'Yoshihira' *'Yakuza no Hibiki' *'Kirin Tsurizai' *'Hakaze Tamadare' *'Misoka' *'Nakamaro' *'Hyōshi' Notes Statistics Category:Villages Category:Takumi Village